Highschool Skeith DXD
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Shunning the field broken by Wave. The shadowed girl whispers, "Surely, I will return." Alas, the truth unbeknownst. Awaiting her at journey's end; Eternal mourning for her land. The Key of Twilight and the Lance of Longinus both artifact holding incredible power to challenge, defeat, and create Gods. But with a Epitaph who holds the Terror of Death now a devil destiny will change.
1. Chapter 1

Highschool Skeith DXD

ESKK: This is a challenge I decided to take from RedBurningDragon. Check out his profile to find other challenges from him.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _ **Epitaph/Sacred Gear/Powerful Beings."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD or .Hack/GU they belong to their respected owners. Now let's begin the story.

(Start)

In the darkness of the City of Kuoh Town the darkness was threatened by another. A young man with brown hair with a chocolate brown set of eyes that could pass as red who was a wearing black and white stipe T-Shirt, regular jeans, and a black coat with fur on the hood was walking through the City of Kuoh's darkness as it seemed he was just a regular person. As he walked he arrived at what looked like a late night fast food place as he saw that many young people were enjoying the city's night life. He then took out his cell phone and turned it on as it was a touch screen as he scrolled through the messages and found the location he needed to get to in one of the messages.

He saw it wasn't that far away as he then nodded and began to take his leave to find the area in question to deal with whatever his contact had asked him to deal with. As he walked he ignored the young girls breaking curfew as they whispered about him how he seemed very mysterious.

(Later abandoned warehouse Kuoh City)

The young man walked into the warehouse as he saw it was the right address as he looked around for the target his tip told him about. "My, oh my." Came a new voice as the boy didn't seem scared as he kept walking in. "What a cute little boy who has walked in." A female voice said as the young man stopped at the center of the room as he saw this place was something only a spider would enjoy. "The spider had told the fly welcome to my parlor." The female voice said as a naked woman soon appeared as her breasts bounced as she smiled at the young man with a seductive look upon her face. "But like the spider you won't be leaving here ever again little boy." She said in a voice belonging to a dominatrix as soon she became monstrous as she laughed at the young man firing a large web at him but the boy avoided it by jumping back and landing a bit away.

"Octa... the Stray Devil in this area right?" He asked as he looked to Octa unimpressed as Octa was shocked to hear she was known by a human boy of all things. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he a red light appeared in his hand before forming into a scythe with jagged edges as even his form changed to one similar to a fantasy game hero with a lot of black belts.

 _ **"TERROR GEAR!"**_ The scythe called out as it formed in the young man's hand.

"If that's the case then I'll have to take you down." The young man said as the Stray Devil glared.

"Like Hell!" She roared before she began to attack as the young man began to swing his scythe around with expert skill avoiding and blocking the attacks with ease even sending a few in of his own. The Woman glared as she fired a web at the young man's scythe before yanking as he was forced to let go but the scythe then vanished cut off from its holder.

"Now you are disarmed!" She taunted as the young man looked as she didn't care if his weapon was gone.

"Weapon switch." He said as soon a red light appeared in his hand as he charged and swung down revealing a large claymore weapon with a chainsaw like spot for the edges. The Spider like Stray was caught off guard as the young man charged forward as he cut through her webs with ease as the blades spun like an actual chainsaw as he swung it around even as it made him slow. She was then on him as she laughed at him.

"Got you!" She roared out as the young man smirked as he had more tricks up his sleeve.

"Weapon Switch." HE said as soon two dagger weapons formed in his hands as he used them to catch her claw strike from her leg as he smirked at her. "Oh I'm sorry you had me?" HE taunted as the woman roared out in fury before the young man cut the leg off causing her to cry out in pain. He then jumped back as he smirked at her. "Weapon switch." He called out again as he then aimed and began firing at her as the bullets flew straight at her from his two oddly designed hand guns as she tried to avoid them but she was hit as she cried out in pain as the young man wasn't done.

"Once more." He said as he then switched to his claymore/chainsaw weapon and then swung as the weapon hit where her mutated human part met with her demonic spider part as the saw spun and then shredded the two parts apart. "And the finale." He said as soon his weapon was replaced with the scythe once more as he held it to her neck.

"Y-you... your Haseo... the Terror of Death... aren't you." She gasped in shock at what and who she was met with as she had heard the rumors and knew his nickname did him great justice as she was terrified of dying now.

"Yeah... I am." He said before slicing her head off before she could scream as soon her body began to dissolve as the young man took his leave. "Better head back..." He said as he walked. "I got school in the morning." He said as he walked away no doubt to head home.

(Scene Break the next day Kuoh Academy)

Kuoh Academy, a former all-girls private school that was recently turned into a co-ed school. Haseo or as his full name stated Ryou Misaki, nicknamed Haseo was at first reluctant to attend such a prestigious academy, since the tuition fee was quite high and he was worried if his mother could shoulder the burden to pay his study. However, the tuition fee was no longer a problem since his house always received a package with quite amount of cash, which his mother assume those money are from his travelling father who works for Cyber Connection Corporation who was working on a brand new VRMMORPG, so Haseo decided to go along with it. After spending more than a year in Kuoh, Haseo has to admit that it was pretty much a good place.

Currently, our Terror of Death who was dressed in the male's school uniform was having a quick nap during the break time. It was just another day, where Haseo would go to school, chatting with his well odd choice of friends, and go home. After a few moments of peace, Haseo woke up lazily as he looked up at the clock with sleepy eyes.

"I guess it's about time, now…" Haseo thought as he yawned. He got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom. Few of his classmates saw him leaving and started murmuring.

"Say, what's Misaki doing? It's always at near the end of the break when he goes out…" A student said one of the female classmate. "Ah, this is your first time in the same class with him and his three friends, isn't it? Relax, he was just going to pick up those two." One of the other girls replied to the uniformed one.

"Those three?" The first one asked as she looked to the more informed.

"Yeah, Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama the Perverted Trio. I always wonder how can, that poor guy keep up with them for more than a year." this time, one of the guys replied instead.

Haseo, now in second year at Kuoh Academy high school, while he is almost known as one of 'perverted quartet', which is now only known as 'perverted trio', is more known as the 'caretaker' of the academy's three biggest perverts. While he is seen as a 'normal', Haseo has been seen hanging out with, Issei, Matsuda and Motohama ever since his first year. At first everyone thought Haseo was a pervert like the other two, but never once they heard or saw Haseo doing lecherous things such as peeping, grinning while talking about women and other things.

Everybody only saw Haseo simply talking casually with the other perverts, while the latter two seemed always tried to teach Haseo about what they called about the greatness of eroticism or whatever, trying to make the title 'duo' into 'quartet', much to the girls' fear, but Haseo was never seen to respond like the others expected. Occasionally, Issei, Matsuda and Motohama always invite Haseo to peep at girl's changing room, but Haseo only refused and simply letting them to do as they please, only to see them being chased by bunch of angry girls. But nevertheless, the perverted trio still have not given up on attempting to corrupt Haseo's mind further and the latter, strangely enough, still wants to hang out with them.

It actually earned Haseo the nickname 2nd Prince of Kuoh much to his three friend's dismay but it did help them avoid major beatings from their female schoolmates. Though oddly enough Haseo was very much into MMORPG's but never really gives out his user account name since many of them don't seem to interest him like the VRMMORPG's. Seeing as his father worked for CyberConnect it wasn't outside the realm of reason for him to enjoy such things.

Plus it also helped the girls try and get the perverts out of their hair and onto the online world which would aid in giving the perverts more problems with woman. Currently, the man in question was walking outside the new school building until he arrived at the backyard where he had guessed his three buddies usually hang out. By the time he arrived, Haseo was met with a sight where his two friends were laying on the ground, bruises adorning their bodies, with group of girls in gym suits and holding wooden and bamboo swords surrounding them.

"… (Sigh)… I guess I'm a bit too late." Haseo thought as he walked up towards the crowd. "Good work for today, everyone…" Haseo said as he greeting the girls. "These three were at it again, I assume?" He asked pointing at his knocked-out friends as he received few glares from the girls.

"Indeed, they were. And we assume that you're here to retrieve these two as usual, Misaki-kun?" asked the girl with pink hair in a hair-band, only to receive a nod from the brown-haired boy.

"I guess we can still let you go since you're not involved. But seriously, why did you hang out with these three in the first place?" This time it was a girl with dark brown hair in twin-tails with red ribbon.

"Issei is an obvious answer knew him since we were kids the other two came in later so I just hang out with them while hanging out with Issei." Haseo confessed as he looked to the trio.

"Thanks man you're a life saver." Issei said reaching to his friend as Haseo sighed.

"Though I guess not having a major social life played a role in it during first year also." Haseo said as he stretched a bit. "So it was either hang out with the perverts or Saturday Nights bored out of my mind." Haseo said as basically he hung out with them because of Issei and because he was bored. His answer was replied by deadpanned stares from the girls who didn't know if Haseo just pitied them or was honestly there friend.

"Consider this an advice from us, Hyoudou-kun. You should choose your friends wisely." the girl with dark brown hair said to the Terror of Death.

"Yeah, having these two is already enough for us. I... We don't want to imagine you making perverted trio into a Quartet." the girl with hair-band nodding in agreement.

"I know your worries regarding them, but I myself can't help but understand why these three are so hung-up seeing you girls. All of you are good looking in general, after all… and hopefully the inside matches the outside." Haseo said with a calm tone as he helped the trio up knowing how girls can sometime be shallow and ugly on the inside. The girls who heard his reply had their cheeks covered in red. "Well, class is about to start. I'll see you later, Katase-san, Murayama-san, everyone!" Haseo said quickly going back into the school building.

The girls only stared in silence watching the 'nice caretaker' left for the new school building. "Hm, what a weirdo", said the girl who was addressed as Katase. "Well, he may be kind of weird, but at least we should be glad that he is not as bad as those other two…" replied the girl who is known as Murayama. And I sure hope as hell that he better stay that way, for the sake of all girls…" on this comment, every girls nodded in agreement.

(Later with Issei and Haseo)

"Ok Issei how many times does this make that I had to bail you out." Haseo said as he had sent the other two away.

"Um I lost track." Issei confessed as Haseo sighed.

"Exactly my point Issei, face it at this rate you'll be lucky to have a girl take a sperm donation from you." Haseo said as he was lecturing Haseo on this.

"But come on man don't you want a harem like me?" Issei argued as Haseo sighed.

"Not really never been my thing you know." Haseo said scratching his head a bit as he looked to his friend. "Look man you should take it easy on those antics of yours no telling when it will get you killed." Haseo said as he and Issei began to head back.

"Yeah I got it." Issei said as unlike Kiba at least Haseo was willing to help him out from time to time.

As Issei getting closer to the entrance, he looked up and caught someone was eyeing him from the upper floor of the building. What, Issei saw when he fixed his eyes on his spectator was a long, crimson-red hair. The owner of the hair is a woman in in her late teens with light skin, teal-colored eyes and a buxom figure, as her upper body was shown from window frame. "Beautiful…" was what Issei thought when Issei got a good look on the woman's whole appearance. Issei finally snapped out of his peripheral as he realized that he was mesmerized Rias Gremory, a third year student, the most popular girl on the school and also one of 'Kuoh's Two Great Ladies'.

"Come on Issei!" Haseo called as when Rias and Issei's eyes locked on each other, Issei quickly bowed while put on a sheepish smile, and quickly continuing his way to his class. The red haired woman only blinked at her junior's action, then she giggled on how awkward the latter's response was.

"Oh coming!" Issei called as Rias had saw both of them bellow while they carried there knocked out friends away seeing as Issei was the one still physically able to.

"So socially awkward is the excuse?" Haseo asked as he also saw Rias as Issei glared.

"Shut up man." Issei said pushing Haseo a bit.

(With Rias)

"Is there something you found amusing, buchou (president)?" a voice asked her from behind. Rias turned around to see her close friend, another young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"Akeno." Rias replied addressing the woman as Himejima Akeno, another third year, the second most popular girl after Rias and also one of Two Great Ladies. She also serves as Rias' 'queen,' and making Rias the heiress of Gremory clan, a family of devils that serves within 72 pillars of devil's society. "Did you see those boy's with brown hair just now? The ones who were carrying two bodies?" asked Rias as she pointed at Issei and Haseo who finally arrived at the entrance. Akeno who barely managed to see Haseo and Issei's face from the window while the latter's body disappeared through the entrance, paused as she ran through her head for a while.

"If I'm not mistaken those two are both second year, Hyoudou Issei and Misaki Ryou the later goes by Haseo. Haseo usually seen hanging out with three known perverts of the school, but everyone still wondering why Haseo hangs out with him and why Issei isn't at his throat like with the boys and Kiba. Fu, fu; fu, how strange… Aren't they also the ones you've been setting your eyes on for this past year?" asked Akeno after she remembered about her junior. Apparently, Rias has been keeping an eye on Issei and Haseo ever since the two entered their first year of high school.

"Indeed he is, Akeno… And from that brief exchange earlier, my instinct was confirm that those boy are very interesting. I'm definitely going to make one of them of not both join my peerage this year." Rias replied with a resolute smile. "That Haseo fellow seems like a Knight at best but I'm not sure he could even pass as a rook for all I know but something is... familiar about Haseo." Rias said as she looked to the mentioned boy not by a possible past meeting but like his demeanor is familiar." Rias said as she walked over to a Chess game she was playing.

'But also they might be the key to my freedom as well…' Rias thought with a hint of regret. "By the way, this is your last chance, Sona. Are you sure not want to give him a shot?" Rias asked towards a person who was sitting across the game from her.

The said person is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, and the young woman was reading a book. "We've settled this a while back, Rias… I've already picked a candidate of my own with Misaki-san being first come first serve. Besides, I doubt that Hyoudou-san will fit into student council, let alone my peerage." replied the woman known as Shitori Sona, A.K.A. Sona Sitri, the third most popular girl and the current student council president. She is also a devil, the heiress of the Sitri clan who also serves within 72 pillars.

Haseo was very heavy target for them on recruitment due to the fact he seems to carry himself in a way that he is aware but doesn't act upon it openly. They think he may be involved with the Fallen Angels but it seemed they were observing him more than working with him. If that was the case Haseo was a wild card and most likely had been neutral with no allegiance to any faction in Kuoh.

"Well, suit yourself. I guess I have to keep my eyes even closer to him…" Rias said as she left the game paused for now, followed by her queen, since her own class was starting soon.

(Scene Break after School)

It was after school, when our resident Terror of Death was still chatting with his three perverted friends while the other students were starting to go home or heading towards their club activities. "Thanks again, Haseo… You saved us again…" said one of the perverts, Matsuda as he bowed his head in gratitude.

"Yeah, I thought we're goners back there…" said the other, Motohama following Matsuda's bow.

"Which reminds me." Haseo said before grabbing their heads and knocking them together with a yelp. "Next time don't do something as stupid as that." Haseo said as he may not be a pervert but even he knew in things like that stealth and silence was key. "Now you idiots should REALLY at least reduce your peeping. I don't really mind dragging you guys out from trouble if I can, but you can't keep this up for the rest of our high school, y'know? I myself can't always saving you guys from those girls…" Haseo said while pointing an accusing finger at the trio and giving a small lecture to his friends.

"Come on, Haseo… It's gonna be fun! You still haven't known the greatness known as boobs! You will understand once you just take a good look!" Motohama said in response, followed by a nod from Matsuda's head.

"Come on guys it's already our second year of high school! I'm sure there is other things to spend our spring time of youth than just ogling boobs that is fun! I'm not saying it's bad, but come on this is ridicules! At this rate you'll never have a girlfriend for the rest of our youth! The mood will be no more once we graduate! No sweet happy memories! You get it?" Haseo urged in his argument as he had invited them over for a land party one time and he was the only one there as they were either on some porn video or an erotic game.

"Screw you, Haseo! You sure can focus on things other than boobs since you got to meet that hot mom of yours every day!" Matsuda retorted, followed by "Oi!" from Haseo in annoyed tone.

"Low blow guys low blow." Issei said taking Haseo's side on this one.

"He's right, Haseo… I must say again that your mother looks really young despite her age. I still remember I mistook your mom as your big sister when we first came to your house! You're already more fortunate than us to have someone as beautiful as your mom!" Motohama said following as the three guys mainly went over to Haseo's house because well his mom may as well be a model or an idol. The woman can do almost anything which helped earned them extra money. She was a house wife at first but once Haseo got old enough to take care of himself she started taking jobs outside the house and still find time to come back home to take care of the house and raise her son.

She has already reached her 40s, but her appearance still looks like women in their late 20s, or at least early 30s. During the classroom visit in his first year, many people had mistaken his mother as his elder sister due to her youthful appearance. The perverts if the school called her the miracle of Milf's for perverts as Issei had to hold Haseo back from doing something he'd regret that same year.

"Besides, we are well aware that finding a girlfriend is still our objective… No, it's a part of our real goal…" Matsuda replied as he, Issei, and Motohama knew the real goal. "TO BUILD OUR OWN HAREM!"/"To build our own harem." The Perverted Tri plus Haseo said with Haseo saying it less enthusiasm then the trio when he knew where the topic will go to.

"Seriously, what's with you guys and harems?" Haseo asked as he heard this millions of times already since first year. Haseo knew he had a lot of power in him seeing as every so often he hunted down Stray's causing trouble with gear provided to him by an old friend of his Yata and some guy called Azazel. In fact out of all of them Haseo was the most likely to get a harem between them since his as Yata had called it his 'sacred gear,' would attract a lot of people mostly woman.

"Our parents, and I assume your parents too, expect many grandchildren from us when they gave birth to us. That's why we need to secure as much girl as possible so we can give them more grandchildren!" said Matsuda with prideful tone, then he gave Issei and Motohama both a knuckle bump.

'Ok this has to stop these three are going to get themselves killed by angry woman.' Haseo thought as for him today enough was enough it was time for an intervention. "Okay… Then let me ask you this, do you guys even know what it truly means to have a harem?" Haseo asked as he put a serious expression. Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama only put a look that asking Haseo to continue. "I'll tell you this since we've been friends since our first year and Issei since grade school. Having a harem means that you have formed genuine romantic attachments with your women!" Haseo said as he raised his voice a bit causing Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama blanched in realization.

"Romantic…." "Attachments….?" Motohama began followed by Matsuda finishing in succession.

"Yes! Romantic bonds! Simply turning bunch of women into your harem only to fulfil your desires to have descendants is pathetic! You need to pour your heart and soul to form the bonds with each and every one of your romantic interests! Your feelings must be true and pure! You have to love all of them equally with all of your heart! You have to be prepared to sacrifice your limbs, even your life to secure your women's happiness when the situation calls for it! You also have to be able to indulge every single one of their desires, regardless of personal feelings and you must protect them with everything you have! Even if those girls ended up hurting you, you have to be able to love them still!" Haseo explained as he had seen enough anime to know how Harem's would work and kept most of his own porn to himself and in a more mellow and controlled way just enough for being needed once or twice a month.

"Even if they hate you, you still have to love them! It's not just about size and how good they will make you feel, but it's about bonds between lovers you will create! That is the true origin of passion and eroticism in harem! If you want to become a harem king, you must forge romantic bonds with your girls, powerful enough that no force on earth can sever it! That is what it truly means to have a harem!" Haseo exclaimed while scolding them as he panted between his breaths after his speech. "But most of all certain laws won't allow for Polygamy like that but if you love said harem you have to be willing to find a way or challenge said law otherwise their just random whores or breeding stock to you guys and they will see that and leave you in a heartbeat." Haseo explained as he then he took a deep breath to calm down.

"Do you get what I'm saying?" He asked as he looked to his three friends hoping his intervention will get them to stop as they realize they may end up breaking the law and going to prison or realize loving that many girls like that would be far too difficult for them.

At this speech, everyone else who were still remained in the classroom only sweat-dropped, unable to voice any suitable comment.

"Wow, what a man…"

"I didn't know Misaki-kun could say something like that…"

"Is he actually a pervert or not? I don't get it anymore…"

Those were the thoughts of all classmates, men and women, who happened to hear Haseo's speech about harem.

If anyone knows better, there was definitely a thunder roaring behind Haseo as he finished his speech about harem unaware his plan for an intervention backfired in the worst possible ways imaginable. The three perverts before him only stared at him with eyes full of amazement, their mouths gaped, as if the two were revealed about the true meaning of life. Soon after tears started to roll down their faces as if this was an anime it be very funny to see.

"You… You have opened our eyes, Haseo…" Matsuda said while sobbing as he covered his tearful eyes.

"Yeah… and we… We're here thought that we are all the same… How naïve of us…" Motohama said this time between his sobs as Haseo sighed.

"Finally now the harem nonsense has come to an end." Haseo said thinking he succeeded in this intervention.

"You're truly a harem king, because you already experienced to have one!" Issei called as if he just found his new role model in life.

"N-nani?!" Haseo called in shock as he didn't see this coming.

"We were truly ashamed of ourselves, claiming that we know more about girls better than you! It's all based from love you have showered to all of those girls in your harem!" Issei called out with tears still rolling down his face.

"Wa-wait a sec, you guys…" said Issei holding up a hand until he was interrupted again.

"Now we have understood! We'll definitely meet your expectation, master! Let's meet again with all our harems once we acquire one!" Matsuda called out as he was bowing in respect, and he left the classroom immediately followed by Motohama and Issei.

"Oi! What the hell are you talking about I don't even have a harem!" Haseo called but Issei smiled a bit as he stopped his friends.

"We know but the way you talked about it shows you know more about it then we do!" Issei called as he personally would never dream of raping a girl or just using her for such a thing. Sure he's a pervert who wants a harem but he has standards himself it's what separates perverts from sex offender.

"But I never said I had one like how you guys just said!" Haseo yelled accusing them as they left leaving him to the wolves.

"Wow Misaki-kun wants a harem for love and not sex!?" Came a girl who was always a close follower of two princes of Kuoh and the thought Haseo wants his own harem but where the girls aren't just there for sex and baby making showed he was a completely different level then the Perverted Trio.

"The girls who get Haseo are going to be a bunch of lucky young ladies." Came a boy as Haseo heard all this.

"Hey that is not true I do NOT want a harem!" Haseo called but once more fell to deft ears as he was surrounded by girls wanting a piece of him. "Issei I'm going to kill you!" Haseo called out as he was trapped in a sea of fangirls without a boat or a paddle.

(Scene Break the Park)

"Dammit it Issei." Haseo began as he sat down on a bench sighing to himself. "What have you gotten me into?" Haseo said as he face palmed himself. "This is what you get Haseo for being friends with a trio of perverts." Haseo scolded himself as now he had to sneak around school just to get his naps and get to his classes while avoiding his many possible suitors. "Just kill me now." Haseo sighed as he let out a breath to himself before a new voice was heard.

"Excuse me..." Came a new voice as Haseo looked and saw a young girl with blond hair who could possibly belong to a set of Lolita's but judging by her uniform she was a high school first year student.

"Um yes can I help you?" He asked the girl as she looked to him.

"Are you… Are you Misaki Ryou-san?" the girl asked nervously.

"Yes, yes I am…." Haseo answered as his eyes darting left and right in awkwardness wondering if this was some kind of prank or one of the guys tried to set him up for a harem or a pervert making idea they failed to call off after today in class. "How can I help you?" Haseo asked putting up a smile trying to figure out how this random event can go on.

"Uh… My name is Amano Tenshi Are you… Are you seeing someone now?" the girl named Amano Tenshi asked Haseo again with a nervous tone.

"Mmm…. No, I don't. What is it?" Haseo as he was expecting what this situation will come out.

"Well I saw you passing by that bridge everyday with your friend, my elder sister Yuuma she has her eyes set on that boy Issei-san I think his name was and I wanted to ask you because well you seemed out of place and well courageous." She said as Haseo saw she was trying to find the right words to say what she was trying to say.

"My big sister fell in love with Issei-san and well looking at you every day when walking hope with Yuuma-nee I… fell in love with you not long after that." She confessed as Haseo wondered if Issei knew about this or was getting asked out right now.

"My dad told me I couldn't date anyone till Yuuma dated and I really liked you so I was hoping if you... ill you go out with me?" Tenshi asked as she bowed her head with a blush adorning her face.

"Ok. I don't mind. Let's get along ok." Haseo said as she was first year alright so he might as well humor her and who knows it might be fun.

"I'm glad to hear it from you. Then, can we meet up this Sunday with my sister and her date? I'd like to know you more… and it would be like a double date." Tenshi said cheerfully as Haseo shrugged.

"No problem. So it's a date on Sunday?" Haseo asked as he looked to the young girl plus it would give Haseo a chance to give Issei a hand with his date and make sure he doesn't scare her off with his libido.

"Yes, it's a date." Tenshi said while nodding. "Well, see you later, Haseo-kun!" Tenshi said while waving her hand as she ran off to meet up with her elder sister.

Once she was gone Haseo could raise many red flags on this entire event as it was too convenient and most of all too much like a bad romantic comedy genre of anime and manga. "She's up to something both her and her 'sister,' Issei may be in trouble." Haseo said as he knew when Issei was in major trouble it was probably the perverts fault somehow.

"Better get ready then." Haseo said as he took his leave unaware that the blond haired prince of Kuoh Kiba Yuuto had walked out of his hiding spot enjoying a soda as he saw the entire exchange happen.

(Later Rias club room)

"I see." Rias said as with her was Akeno as Rias who was currently sitting was looking down at her chessboard

"Sure enough, your hunch was…" The shorter girl Koneko Tenjou started as Kiba looked at this.

"...right on the mark?" Akeno finished as she looked do Rias's game.

"For both of them." Kiba said as it seems both Issei and Haseo were targets of the Fallen Angel.

"It appears that I as right to have you keep an eye on the both of them." Rias said as she eyed her opponents moves and thought of what piece to grab next.

"Buchou, what shall we do?" Akeno asked as she looked to Rias.

"We shall make our preparations, at least." She reached down to the chessboard in front of her and grabbed a white bishop piece. "However, it all depends on them." She placed it down, ending her turn as she knew recruiting both Haseo and Issei into her peerage will be hard since Sona was eying Haseo as well.

(Scene Break Sunday Kuoh Town Shopping District)

Haseo who was in his normal everyday none school wear was waiting for his date as he had met with Issei prior as he made sure Issei didn't squeal on this as Haseo threatened to knock him out cold with his teeth and leave him in the worst place he could think of to make Issei suffer and needless to say the only ones aware of Haseo's date was his own mother and Issei himself. Issei was with him also so at least he wasn't completely alone here as the two waited for their date to arrive.

Haseo took a look at his watch, seeing that he still had some time before the date, he let out a breath as he stared at the sky. Truth is both he and Issei were pretty nervous on this whole dating thing, especially with Haseo knowing that there dates are probably not humans more than likely they were Fallen Angels not like he was going to let Issei know since it could just be an innocent date. He had considered to ditch the date first, but considering all spring-time of youth that he, and in addition, his mother always brought up, he decided to test his fate about involving supernatural in his so-called spring-time of youth. Plus he had to practice what he preached to the three perverts so here he was.

"Please take one!" a voice snapped him out of his reverie. Issei and Haseo both looked at the voice's direction and their eyes were met with a girl dressed in a bat-like costume. The mentioned girl was handing them both a small pamphlet with a picture of complex magic circle to those who were into magic related RPG's like Haseo himself was.

As Haseo looked at the pamphlet, his brain recognized something. 'Isn't this…?' Haseo thought as he looked again at the spot where the supposed bat-girl was and saw she was no longer there.

"Haseo-kun/Issei-kun!" Came a new voice as the two looked and saw Yuuma and Tenshi run up to them as they then stopped in front of them.

"I'm so sorry. Have you been two waiting long?" Yuuma asked as she smiled a bit sheepishly at this. Haseo put on a bit of a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head.

"N-No, I just got here myself." Issei said as Haseo smiled as well.

"Yeah ditto." Haseo said as he smiled and then the two girls smiled in return and grabbed their respected dates hand and pulled them off to the shops. They walked for a while discussing some of the things they saw and how Haseo and Issei were such good friends.

Afterwards, they went into a clothing shop where Issei tried on some new shirts with Haseo checking out some new games with Tenshi and Issei had bought Yuuma a bracelet. They then went to a nearby diner and had some dinner and dessert where Haseo and Issei nearly brawled over who bought lunch for everyone as they ended up splitting the bill on two sundae's and two milkshakes for the boys. Issei got lost in how cute Yuuma looked while she was eating that he ended up getting a brain freeze to which Haseo laughed at his friend on this one. As soon as it went away, they all had ended up laughing about it. When the date was finished, they ended up walking to the park.

"I sure had fun today." Yuuma said while smiling.

"Same here." Tenshi said as she was smiling to her date Haseo. Issei looked down to Yuuma as she walked next to him and returned the smile.

Haseo looked and scratched his nose a bit not really much of a dating person as he walked next to Tenshi. "Yeah glad you liked it." Haseo said a bit nervously.

"Yeah, it was a good day, wasn't it?" Issei slowly moved his hand towards Yuuma and held her hand as they walked to a nearby fountain. She soon let go and ran towards the fountain and turned back towards him while Tenshi joined in and sat on the fountain itself.

"Well to commemorate this date, Issei and Haseo." Yuuma started as she and Tenshi began to inch closer and closer to him there dates. "To commemorate our first date, would you mind doing something for the both of us?" She asked as she looked to the two in question.

Issei was agape with his mouth as his mind was running in a way only perverts can think of. 'I-Is she, by any chance, asking for a ki-' his train of thought was broken when their cute smile turned malicious.

"Would you die for us?" Tenshi asked as she smiled at the two.

"Nani?" They both asked as they were caught off guard by that.

Yuuma quickly walked up and whispered into the two boy's ear, "Would you both die for us?" Yuuma reappeared in front of the fountain in a shower of light. Her clothes were gone and replaced with something a lot more… revealing. Her figure grew to just barely a couple inches shorter than his and her bust and hips grew a couple sizes. What really shocked him, though, was a pair of black bird wings that sprouted from her back.

Tenshi was the same as she vanished as her clothing did the same only to be replaced by a gothic Lolita outfit as Haseo ended up glaring at Issei who was shocked. "Issei what did you do?" Haseo asked to the two black winged girls before them.

"What did I do?" Issei asked as Haseo glared.

"I don't know that's why I asked!" Haseo called as he had to move fast.

When Yuuma spoke, her voice had also lowered in pitch. "It's been fun, hanging around with you for this short time, playing along with your naïve, childish manner. I will treasure this little trinket you bought me. And so…" she reached her hand outwards and it began to glow in a dark red light. Soon, there was a glowing red spear in her hands as Tenshi summoned her own spear as well while smiling at the two.

"Time to die." Tenshi finished before Haseo acted.

"Not on your life!" Haseo called as soon he activated it Gear.

 _ **"TERROR GEAR!"**_

And with that Haseo's form changed to his first stage revealing himself in a dark outfit as his hair became silver with red markings on his exposed skin and a large assortment of belts on his form surprising Issei and the two Fallen Angels. Haseo swung his scythe at Tenshi and Yuuma only for them to avoid the attack as they were caught off guard by this.

"They never told us that boy already had his Sacred Gear Activated." Yuuma said as she sounded like she wasn't expecting this.

"Sacred Gear?" Issei asked as he heard them talk.

"Issei Run!" Haseo called out but Tenshi glared.

"I won't let you!" She roared as Haseo then covered Issei by using his duel short swords which were very oddly designed to say the least. Haseo used the daggers to stop the spear as he then deflected it before kicking Tenshi away from Issei.

"Move now!" Haseo ordered as Issei nodded.

"Yeah right!" Issei called as he then made a run for it as Haseo covered for him from the psycho bitches attacking him.

The two were being cornered as Haseo slashed at them before switching to his claymore weapon and stopping another attack. As Haseo did this he was fighting to opponents who were fighting carefully now not knowing what he could do. As Haseo fought he blocked a spear of light from Yuuma with his short swords as he then spun around and threw her to the side as he then switched to his two handguns and fired at Tenshi as she was going for Issei who yelped.

'Haseo...' Issei thought as he looked to how his friend was fighting as it showed he was powerful. 'He's fighting for a pathetic guy like me.' Issei thought as he smiled a bit. 'Yeah... that's right even when we were kids out of all three of us Haseo always had to carry me like I was dead weight.' Issei thought as sure Haseo was a pretty boy in school bit at least he was one who always had his back. 'If only...' Issei thought as he looked at his left hand. 'They said I had a sacred gear... but how can I use it.' Issei thought as he looked to Haseo.

"Haseo was always strong." Issei said out loud as he saw Haseo dodge and attack and pull out a Chainsaw like claymore and sliced at his foes. "Dude has always been carrying my ass like a sack of potatoes." Issei said as he looked to his friend. "If only." Issei said clenching his fist as he felt a pulse when he thought about the power Haseo had. "If only... If only I had that power!" Issei called out as soon a green light shined on his left hand forming into an arm guard like item.

 _ **"BOOST!"**_

And with that Issei charged in punching Tenshi in the face surprising her, Yuuma, and Haseo. "Issei?!" Haseo called as Haseo saw Issei had a Sacred Gear in hand.

"The stress must have awoken his Gear." Tenshi said as she saw this as it was two Sacred Gear users' vs Two Fallen Angels.

"Then let's use that plan then." Yuuma said gesturing for a division.

"Got it!" Tenshi said before the two then charged at Haseo first. Haseo quickly acted but was caught off guard when they pulled a sort of U-Turn on him as Haseo tried to kick one but Yuuma had him pinned.

"Say goodnight little boy!" Tenshi cried out as she then went for the kill.

"ISSEI!" Haseo called as he saw Issei try to dodge but he didn't have time to act as soon Haseo felt a stab into his gut causing him to cry out in pain as his blood spewed out.

"Got you." Yuuma said as she smirked at Haseo as he was bleeding out.

"HASEO!" Issei called but then felt a stab enter him as he felt the pain as Haseo was wide eyed at this as they both only heard the ringing sound and the sound of Issei falling, and the Fallen Angels laughing at them.

"I'm sorry, but you two were too great a risk factor to us, so I had to dispose of you right away since you proved us right for a second." Yuuma informed them.

"So if you must blame someone, blame God for having that sacred gear dwell within you." Yuuma said as Haseo felt the spear leave him.

"Issei..." Haseo said as he was wide eyed at his best friend prone form. "Issei..." Haseo repeated as he gritted his teeth as on his form the symbol of three eyes appeared as he gritted his teeth. "ISSEI!" Haseo called out in shock as he forced his body up as his Sacred Gear activated once more.

 _ **"TERROR OF DEATH!"**_

With that invocation the two saw Haseo come at them leaving a trail of blood as he had his scythe out as the two were shocked. "Why won't you stay down?" Yuuma yelled firing more spears which stabbed and cut into him but Haseo kept moving as Tenshi then realized this.

"W-we need to leave now!" She called as the way he moved it was life... it was like he was death itself as a shadow followed after him giving him the visage of death and in turn filling both of them with great terror.

"N-no stay back!" Yuuma called as Haseo's scythe blade built up energy and in turn Haseo sliced upward as Yuuma screamed in pain as she tried to stop it but it shattered her shield as her blood then spewed from her wound on her torso as Tenshi saw this and acted.

"Raynare!" She called as she grabbed the newly identified Raynare and pulled her away. "Stay here and bleed out Terror of Death!" Tenshi called out as she then vanished in a circle of magic as Haseo soon fell back.

"Dammit... Issei." Haseo said as he began to bleed out as he looked to Issei as he cursed his own weakness.

As Issei and Haseo bled out from the wounds as their stomach, both of their minds began going black, a small slip of paper that he had been put into their back pockets and forgotten about began to glow a deep crimson. The sheet of paper with the strange looking circle flew out from Issei's back pocket and Haseo's forming into one. There was a flash of bright light before the combined sheet disappeared and the circle that looked like something from the occult glowed a deep, bloody red. The circle hovered in midair for but a moment, expanded until it was several meters in diameter, then began a slow descent towards the ground.

As it slowly moved inexorably downward, a figure appeared from within it.

Rias Gremory looked down at the boys who she had correctly assumed possessed a Sacred Gear, a powerful weapon given to humans by God. It was for this reason that she had not stopped what had transpired. Now that he was dying, she could properly resurrect him and make this boy her pawn.

She did not like having to gain a powerful servant like this, but she couldn't see any other way Issei would have agreed to join her Peerage. Actually, she could think of one way, but Rias wasn't willing to show her Oppai to just anyone, regardless of whether she had little care for nudity taboo's. Then came Haseo an unknown as he was back to his original form. As she looked deep into him she saw what his Sacred Gear did but she felt that wasn't it full power even as he appeared to be in a Balance Break form. Rias did a scan of Haseo with her magic before going wide eyed at what she saw as she stepped back.

"An Epitaph Gear?" Rias asked in shock as those gears were said to be only spoken of in myth and legends even among their own kind. There were 8 Phases of Morgana each one based around an aspect of humanities end. Now normally A Sacred Gear would have been granted to them by God IF God was the one who had made said gear. But God did not make the Epitaph Gears as these Gears choose their masters at a whim it was how they were made and who had made them that made even Heaven itself hunt down their creator.

No one knew this save for a select few as Rias only heard about it in rumor and story. The story goes that God had one other child born of his power to, ironically enough, another Angel who carried this child to term. The child was in turn named Aura who if the story held truth would be God's one true heir as they say that Aura will only appear when Heaven needs her most and the Key of Twilight is forged at that moment.

Rias knelt down to check his injuries and found herself even more shocked when she discovered how injured he was. He was lying in a pool of blood and there was a large hole going straight through the center of his chest. Obviously the wound that caused all the blood in the first place.

Even more shocking was that he was still alive. His fingers dug tightly into the ground, creating small indents in the pavement. His eyes were flickering from bright brown to a crimson red before becoming a duller form of both. It was clear he was struggling to remain alive but failing. With an injury like that, he would bleed out in seconds.

She was just shocked he was still alive. He should have bleed out a long time ago. As she looked at the wound, Rias noticed something else that was odd. It was slow, incredibly slow. In fact, she was almost sure she was just imagining it, but it looked like his wound was closing. "Is this one of the powers an Epitaph Gear provides its host?" Rias asked as she had seen another user of such a power walk away from injuries that should have been fatal to all save for a Phenex Family member.

His eyes locked onto hers. Crimson Red met Emerald Green. There was a moment where his eyes seemed to flicker towards something behind her? What was he staring at? She then looked and saw he was looking at Issei before Haseo grabbed her hand. "Save... his life." Haseo gasped knowing she was a devil as Rias was shocked to see this.

'He'd rather have me save Issei's life... over his own?' Rias asked in shocked as she knew the two were friends but never to this level. For a moment, she wondered what she should do. In some ways, this boy had died because of her. It wasn't right that he should die because of the machinations of devils and angels.

Right. There was only one thing she could do.

Snapping her fingers caused a brief flash of light to appear within her hand. When the light died down it was to reveal an object in her hand.

A chess piece to be exact. It was a standard piece, a Rook. With this, Rias would be able to resurrect the boy as one of her servants.

She placed it on Haseo's chest and stepped back. She recited the incantation needed to meld his form with the Chess Piece. She did everything perfectly.

Nothing happened. No something happened it was the Epitaph rejecting the piece which flew right back at her nearly hitting her which was lucky it didn't since it imbedded itself into a nearby tree right there as if it felt the piece was unworthy of its host and demanded a better one signaling it by spiking its power in a burst nearly knocking Rias back. Frowning, she tried another piece, her Bishop and was met with the same result forcing her to put up a magical defense. When that didn't work she tried her Knight. Again burst and nearly getting stabbed by an unclaimed Evil Piece. Frowning, Rias tried to figure out why none of her pieces worked. Did the boy require something special to revive? Maybe a single piece wasn't powerful enough?

"Consider this a gift from your dear brother and dear Ovan..."

Eyes widened, Rias summoned another Chess piece. It was different from the standard chest pieces. For one, it was red. For another, it was glowing. It also did not look like any chess piece Rias had ever seen. This was no pawn, knight, rook, bishop, queen or even king. This chess piece was unusual. It was different.

It was mutated.

"I believe you will find an interesting use for this... don't worry, you will know when to use it at least that's what Ovan had said when he asked me to pass it to you."

Had he foreseen this? Did he know something like this would happen? It seemed improbable, but knowing her brother she did not discard it as impossible.

"One month," she murmured. Her brother had given this mutated piece to her exactly one month ago when news of Stray Devils being hunted in Kuoh by a 'Terror of Death,' was circulating. Was this boy that Terror was he the one slaying them? Haseo was able to enroll due to his connections to his father and CyberConnect or CC for short which her brother was a shareholder in and most of all on his way to being on the board of directors.

Coincidence? Probably not. Rias decided that she was going to be having words with her brother about this the next time she saw him.

"Well, I guess there is nothing else to it." Rias told the blond as he fought to stay alive. "I will not be letting you die today. So from now on, you will be living for me and in turn I will grant your wish to save your friend." Rias said as she looked to Haseo as he was fading fast.

'Alright...' Haseo said as he glared at her but accepted it since it was a two for one in his eyes before closing said eyes.

She placed the chess piece on Haseo's chest. Its bright glow was the only way to distinguish it from the blood running freely from the overflowing wound. The boy, surprisingly still alive, cracked a single eye open as he felt the weight of the small chess piece settle on him.

"I command thee, Misaki Haseo Ryou the Terror of Death, on my name Rias Gremory!" Rias invoked as she held her hands over the chess piece, its bright red glow began to pick up even more luminescence than usual. "Become my servant and walk these lands as a Devil!" She continued as slowly, the bright, glowing chess piece began to sink into Haseo's body. "Thou shall lead a new life with great joy as a member of my peerage!" She called out as she used her magic to save Haseo's life as while the mutated piece disappeared into Haseo, the glow went with it, leaving the world once more in darkness with only the moon and stars to cast light upon the world.

Haseo gasped for breath, his unconscious mind telling him he was alive. Rias watched as the boy went from being half dead to alive and well, save for the wound still in his chest. That she would need to heal manually. Still, he would be fine for now, until she could make Issei her pawn and heal him to.

As Rias went to resurrect Issei, she wondered what this new boy would bring. If her brother was somehow involved with him, she was sure that whatever Haseo brought to the table would keep things interesting since he is the holder of an Epitaph Gear and if her hunch was right Haseo's title as the Terror of Death wasn't just a name for show either.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is I hope you enjoy this story and leave a review and like I have always said in these things ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Highschool Skeith DXD

ESKK: hey sorry still no computer access all of this is on the App. well then please enjoy the fic and remember to review.

(Start Chapter 2)

It was looking to be the start of a beautiful morning. The sky was clear of cloud cover, the sun was shining brightly, and a gentle breeze was blowing through the city, causing the trees to dance and sway. It was the kind of day where most people would feel blessed to be alive. Unfortunately Haseo was not one of those people. He had never really been a morning person. He was the kind of guy who liked to sleep in as late as possible and get up well after the sun had risen. It was a well documented fact that unless there was an important job like hunting a stray or taking out an assassin or stopping some demon from creating some army of devil golems Haseo would sleep like the dead.

At least until someone woke him up.

On a side note, considering who often woke him up back then, his wake up calls were always extremely violent. Not to mention painful. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and his mother was one to be fearful of. Despite not having any inclination to do so, Haseo did wake up as the light hit his face. Groaning in discontent, he made to sit up in his bed.

Blinking several times, he once more took a moment to curse the sun, as well as his blinds. Why they were even there when they did not block out that damned light was beyond him. As he absently looked around the room, a small frown formed on his face. He remembered what happened last night; those Fallen Angel Chicks and getting stabbed in the chest. As far as he knew, he should be dead by now. So how had he gotten back to his room? And just why wasn't he dead?

His hand reached out to rub the center of his bare chest. The frown on his face grew even more prominent when he only found a smooth expanse of skin. If Haseo did not know any better, he would have never believe that he had gotten stabbed by that strange spear of light in the first place. It was almost as if he had dreamed the whole thing up.

But Haseo wasn't stupid ever since he woke up that Epitaph Gear of his things have been coming to kill him left and right and he sends them running in force. Regardless, that meant last night could not have been a dream. His brow furrowing even more as he tried to figure out what happened and why he was not dead yet, Haseo placed his hands on either side of him so he could lean back and use them as a pillar of support while he put his thinking cap on.

He began to recount everything that had happened to him thus far he mentally organized what had happened. Ok the Fallen Angel girl invited him for a double date with Issei and another Fallen Angel and then a fight started when they showed their true intentions which resulted in both of them being stabbed by a spear.

As his left hand hit the bed with Haseo sighing, he felt something warm and soft and round underneath his palm. It felt absolutely nothing like this bed. He froze and on reflex, his hand gave an experimental squeeze, which prompted a moan from whatever it was he had grabbed a hold of. His eyes drifted down towards his bed only to see it wasn't his bed that he was staring at. It was a girl. A very beautiful girl. A very beautiful, very familiar girl, and most of all she was also a very naked girl. He must still be dreaming or that speech and being labeled a true harem kind by the perverted trio was coming to bite him in the ass.

As he looked at the girl in his bed, he took note of several things. For one, the mound his hand was resting on was, in fact, the girl's right breast. Her creamy white skin created an interesting contrast to his sun-kissed tan, and the light pink of her nipple stood out even more starkly as the hardened nub peaked out from in between his ring and middle finger.

"You... have got to be kidding me." Haseo said as he knew why he knew this girl as she was none other then Akeno one of the two great onii-sama's of Kuoh. Not that he could blame them, he thought to himself as his eyes drank in the girl's beauty, taking note of her silky smooth skin, and incredible figure. Her gorgeous ebony locks fanned across the bed to create a startling contrast with the white sheets he had taken to using. Haseo then banished the thought from his head as he quickly tried to regain himself and make for his sheets.

By the way, those sheets? They had been discarded by the both of them some time ago. Meaning he could see all of Akeno and yes, that does mean all of Akeno. Reaching for his left arm with his right hand, Haseo pinched himself hard enough to draw blood. When nothing happened, the Terror of Death's shoulders slumped a bit as he scratched his head in confusion and mild morbid horror.

'Ok if this isn't an illusion or a dream... then why the hell is there a beautiful, naked girl in my bed?!' Haseo mentally screamed trying to make sense of all of this.

Knowing that the answers would have to wait until the girl in question woke up, Haseo decided that the least he could do was go and make them both some breakfast. He was sure the girl could use something to eat when she woke up, regardless of how she got here. And truth be told he could do with some grub as well.

Who knew getting stabbed through the chest could make one so hungry?

(Later that morning)

As Haseo was down stairs cooking breakfast his mom was once more out no doubt business called her so Haseo was stuck home alone cooking his own breakfast. As he sat there he heard a yawn and looked to see Akeno walking in no doubt fresh out of the shower. "Ooh so you fight and cook." Akeno said as Haseo sighed to her seeing she was back in her school uniform no doubt grateful for not having her walk around nude.

"Yeah well since your here I want answers." Haseo said as he placed a plate down before her as she smiled at it.

"Sorry perhaps later even if you are somewhat aware we need to wait till the other one is called." Akeno said as Haseo glared at her slamming his hand on the table making it shake.

"Now." Haseo repeated as he glared at Akeno who then laughed a bit by the looks of it getting turned on by Haseo's commanding nature.

"Hmm sorry we'll need to see Rias at school for the run down." Akeno confessed as she began to eat her breakfast of eggs and bacon.

"Fine but answer me this... are you a devil." Haseo asked as he looked to Akeno who was shocked at this.

"Oh so you do know." Akeno said as she then smiled to Haseo. "Well to answer your question yes but I Cant say I'm shock considering your a rarity in the world an Epitaph user." Akeno said as she began to eat. "Considering your power is a dangerous it would be no surprise if those from all and every faction pines for your loyalty or death, Terror of Death." Akeno confessed as she looked to Haseo seeing him on edge ready for a fight. "Don't worry I'm not here to fight but I will promise you Rias will explain everything once you see her." Akeno said as Haseo began to edge back.

"Alright." Haseo said as he looked to Akeno. "Anyway I must be off see you at school." Akeno said as she finished her food and then left.

"Ok... that handles that one now for other matters." Haseo said as he then heard a familiar sound and saw a robot of sorts appear here as Haseo sighed. "Ok lets see what Azazel wants." Haseo said as he went to the machine. "Ok Mecha Grunty message." Haseo said as the Mecha Grunty's eyes then flashed and soon it spoke.

"Starting playback message." The Mecha Grunty said as soon its voice said.

"Hey Haseo! Hoping this message gets to you in time but we just learned something some of our Fallen Angels here have kind of gone rogue giving out false orders and information so if you see any Fallen Angels they are there to observe the Sacred Gear Holders there not kill, if they kill a few of them or try to kill you let me know I need to sort this mess out." Azazel's voice was heard as Haseo then sighed and face palmed himself.

"Perfect timing Azazel." Haseo said as he then got his own message ready for a reply. "Here." Haseo said giving the Mecha Grunty a note he had written up. "Make sure this gets to Azazel fast ok." He said as the Mecha Grunty nodded and then took off like a rocket outside the open window. "Now to get ready for school." Haseo said as he hated school in all honesty.

(Scene Break Kuoh Academy)

Haseo arrived at school with a yawn as he looked around wondering why it was so bright out today. He expected his day to go normal for him which was mainly sleep, avoid club recruiters, do his work, and keep the perverted trio out of trouble. This of course was something he also had to expect but he wanted to avoid them after the whole fiasco with the harem speech and having a girlfriend. As Haseo walked into the gates he didn't even get five steps in when he was hounded.

"HASEO-SAMA!" the girls yelled as Haseo went wide eyed as they began to hound him.

"Are you still taking girls for your harem?!" One asked as Haseo was shocked.

"W-what?!" Haseo asked as another came from behind grabbing his blazer.

"We heard the girls in your harem get loved that would make many green with envy!" Another called out as Haseo was trying to figure out what was going on here.

(With the perverted Trio)

"You guys are cruel." Issei said as his friends saw this.

"Hey we need to know how the Harem King goes about picking girls so we may learn from the master." Motohama said as Issei sighed.

"No arguing with that logic." Issei said as he hoped Haseo never finds out they were involved with todays fiasco. Unaware to him Haseo was bound to find out eventually after all out of every pervert in this school the ones who go out of there way to be perverts are always the first suspect of such a thing.

(Scene Break At Class)

The perverted Trio were no wall sporting bruised heads as Haseo sighed as he glared at his three friends as Issei looked to him while his two friends were bowing in apology. "I hope you three learned the next time you try this shit it will be a lot worse." Haseo said as he glared at the group no doubt not enjoying their little stunt here.

"But come on Haseo you have prime Harem King Material and you don't even exploit it!" Motohama said as Haseo growled at them.

"How about you quite it or I'll have to try other methods to get my lesson through." Haseo said as he glared at them.

"But I wasn't even involved to the end." Issei argued as Haseo then sighed.

"Forget it I'm heading to my desk to sleep a bit." Haseo said as he'd rather catch some sleep before heading off to find Rias.

"What a man." A random girl said as she saw how Haseo easily reign in the perverted trio like he did.

"What is his secret." The Perverted Trio wondered as they knew Haseo had to have some sort of secret but so far only Issei had something of a clue to it after the whol fiasco with Yuuma which only Issei seems to remember.

But as Haseo saw down to rest his eyes the door soon opened and from it Kiba walked in as Haseo saw this. "Oh great." Haseo sighed as he began to get up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm hear to collect Issei-san and Haseo-san." Kiba said as he walked in looking for the mentioned duo.

Kiba was then seen walking to the two as Haseo and Issei saw him. "I'm to assume you two are them." Kiba said pleasantly as he Issei saw him.

"Wait are you here to fetch me?" Issei asked as he looked to Kiba.

"So I'm guessing this is the explanation I was going to get... great there goes some shut eye." Haseo said as he then got up and stretched a bit.

"Oh my god is Kiba about to walk out here with Weasel Boy?" A girl asked as Haseo heard her.

"But at least they're walking out with Haseo to even things out." Another said as Haseo sighed in frustration to it as he really wanted to get out of here fast.

"But what is Issei makes Haseo a full pervert!?" Another complained as Issei heard this and sighed.

"Everyone simmer down I promise not to drain either of there pimp juice." Issei said as they began to take there leave as Haseo then looked to Issei.

"Hey Issei." Haseo began as Issei looked.

"What?" Issei asked only to be smacked upside the head by Haseo. "Yeow!" He yelped as they made there way out.

(Scene Break Old School Building)

The trio arrived a the Old School Building which Haseo was fully aware was a Devil Meeting Place but since they don't bother him he didn't bother them. As they entered it didn't take them long to arrive at what Haseo saw from the sign as the Occult Research Club while they made there way inside. As they were inside Haseo also took note to the candles lighting the room and such while also noting the sound of a shower somewhere in here.

Haseo of course had learned earlier that Issei had woken up to Rias breasts in his face the same way he himself awoken to his head shoved into Akeno's this morning. But what he noted was the petite girl in the room eating chocolate as Haseo saw them. "Isnt that Koneko the quote unquote Schools mascot?" Haseo asked as he saw here there.

"Why yes that is I'm surprised you heard of her Haseo." Kiba said as Haseo sighed to this.

"Well considering the company I keep around I don't have much of an option." Haseo said pointing to Issei.

"Dude don't ruin this for me." Issei scolded as Haseo then smirked a bit.

"To late you already did it yourself." Haseo countered as Issei glared at him. "By the way shield your eyes we got a shower here." Haseo said as he pointed to the shower curtains no to far from them.

"Your kidding!" Issei called out as he then saw the curtains in question. But before Issei's thoughts could derail to perverted antics Haseo acted and grabbed ISsei covering his eyes. "Hey no fair!" Issei called out as Haseo smirked to him.

"Hey I'm just being a good friend and keeping you out of trouble Issei." Haseo said as Issei struggled to get free.

"But..." Issei began but Akeno was heard next.

"Your clothing is all set out for you when your ready Ms. President." Akeno said as Haseo and Issei both went wide eyed.

"Thank you Alkeno." Rias responded as that sealed it for them.

"Holy crap did we just see Rias take a shower?!" Both Haseo and Issei both blurted out as Issei had a perverted look on his face while Haseo's look was more embarrassed then anything else.

"Its not ok to stare." Koneko said torts Issei as she clearly saw Haseo was close to being mentally broken from all the ecchi stuff going on.

"Oh who is that?" Akeno asked as she saw them as Issei and Haseo saw the ebony haired devil. "I didn't see you two." Akeno flirted as Haseo pointed torts Issei hoping to divert her away from himself while Issei flinched a bit. "No need to panic I wont bite. So your the new guys huh?" Akeno greeted as Haseo saw this.

"Yeah we are." Haseo said as Akeno then smiled to them.

"Then welcome to the both of you and don't worry everyone here is super nice." Akeno said as she then smiled to them. "I'm Akeno the Vice President nice to meet you." Akeno greeted as she saw them both.

"Ok so I'm guessing Rias here is the one in charge as in the president." Haseo said as he looked to the Devil's in question.

"That would be correct Haseo." Rias said as she walked out fully clothed now. "Now allow me to be the first to welcome you all to the Occult Research Club." Rias said as she looked to the dup as Haseo saw this and saw how unaware Issei was.

"Occult Research Club?" Issei asked as he heard this.

"So any time you guys going to confess this is a cover for Devil Activity?" Haseo asked as he looked to them as they were all surprised by this.

"Oh this one is just full of surprises." Akeno gushed as Haseo saw this.

"How did you know?" Kiba asked as Haseo heard this and sighed.

"Simply put I was already on to you guys the moment I first walked into the school during 1st year." Haseo said as Rias chuckled a bit as Issei was surprised as well. "See when guys from all three factions are after my ass for so long you start picking up a few tricks of the trade." Haseo said as he looked to them. "Rias Gremory Heiress to the house of Gremory right?" Haseo asked as he looked to Rias.

"Yes and I supposed your Haseo the Terror of Death." Rias answered as ISsei heard this.

"Wait that's what Tenshi and Yuuma called you?" Issei said as Haseo nodded.

"Well of course considering he's one of 8 very unique and rare beings even more so then a Longinus user." Rias said as she looked to Haseo. "An Epitaph User am I right?" Rias asked as Haseo looked to her a bit confused.

"Epitaph?" Haseo asked as Rias nodded to him.

"Its the only reason the factions would take such extreme to either recruit or kill you on the spot." Rias said as she looked to Haseo as he tried to make sense of all of this.

"Ok and how does this directly involve me again?" Haseo asked as Rias was heading into the preverbal mind field now.

"Because unlike the Angels and Fallen Angels I had recruited both you and Issei into my peerage and succeeded where others have failed." Rias said as Haseo was surprised by this as Haseo looked around expecting some sort of trap. "I revived you when you two died into my peerage." Rias explained as Haseo heard this and glared at her for this.

"Ok going to have to turn you all down on joining whatever Peerage you have going on like I said I'm not exactly trusting on Devils, Angels, or Fallen Angels so I'll just leave the way I came in and be done with it." Haseo said as Rias looked to him.

"Haseo its not that simple as you think." Rias said as she looked to Haseo as he saw this.

"What you keeping me prisoner?" Haseo asked as Rias looked to him.

"No its not that simple because your a high value target to the factions but now that you joined a peerage your in even more danger now if you go off alone." Rias said as she looked to Haseo knowing he was in a tight spot due to his Epitaph and more over due to the fact now the other factions will be trying to kill him and Skeith with him to boot.

"What is so valuable about my Epitaph that people want it so badly?" Haseo asked as Rias looked and then sighed a bit.

"Alone its powerful even capable of going toe to toe with one of the Heavenly Dragon's even a Longinus, but if one were to gather all eight and unite them then the Key of Twilight will be born and whoever holds it will either destroy the world or bring forth the inheritor of the Holy Father's throne." Rias said as she looked to Haseo as Issei saw this.

"Wow by the vagueness of that you sound like you don't really know yourself." Issei jested as soon the entire room went silent in response. "Wait you don't really know what could happen?!" Issei cried out realizing the silence was the sign he was spot on.

"Issei, Haseo understand Skeith is considered among the strongest and the fact that Haseo has used it so well till now has placed a target on his back. Now that he's been recruited into the Devil Faction it puts a lot of us in danger as well if we don't play it safe." Rias said as Haseo heard this.

"Yeah basically a lot of people are going to go at you guys intent to get me." Haseo said as he then sighed a bit. "Been there done that." Haseo said not even scared in the slightest.

"Cocky." Koneko said as she looked to Haseo as he looked back.

"No I've had Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and anything else aiming at me since I was young its just nothing new for me except the difficulty level increasing a bit." Haseo said as he looked around a bit.

"Well Haseo… If you need time to let this all sink in go right ahead you and Issei can start your duties to the peerage tomorrow." Rias said as Haseo looked to her.

"I told you I wasn't interested I don't do well in teams online and RL." Haseo said as he began to take his leave before Koneko grabbed his arm.

"Please... at least think it over." Koneko said as Haseo saw her give her the kawaii begging look as Haseo then sighed in response.

"Fine I'll think it over ok." Haseo said as he began to take his leave.

"Well I don't need to think it over lets get to work here!" Issei called out as Haseo looked to him.

"Ok Issei good luck with that." Haseo said as he then took his leave of them for a minute knowing for now they may just work on his Sacred Gear for the time being at least until tomorrow.

(Later that evening Haseo)

Haseo was walking home as he held his bag over his shoulder while he calmly walked through town. He could hear and see better then he thought before at night as the sun annoyed hi more so then usual. As he walked he took note to a nearby parent and daughter yelling at each other with the mother trying to control her daughter and her current temper tantrum.

Haseo of course rolled his eyes in response as he began to walk away as he figured it wasn't his business to get involved in. But as Haseo walked he soon stopped as he felt it before turning around. "So how long you going to follow me before striking?" Haseo asked as he looked to the man who had been following him a he was wearing a trench coat and a fedora as he saw him.

"Impressive that you managed to sense me like that." The man said as Haseo saw him. "So tell me are you by chance a stray if not where is your master?" He asked as Haseo glared at him for a moment before looking.

"Who wants to know?" Haseo asked as he looked to the man in question as Haseo had a bad feeling about this situation.

"Well since you had asked I am Dohnaseek a Fallen Angel." Dohnaseek said as he then started to look around a bit. "I don't see or sense your master nearby do you must be a stray." Dohnaseek said as he noted how Haseo was a stray.

"So I see now..." Haseo began as he looked around. "You know you and I could get into a lot of trouble if your wrong right?" Haseo began as he began to focus on his Epitaph Gear.

"Then I suppose you know what happens now?" Dohnaserk threatened causing Has er o to smirk while walking to the light post a bit.

"Well, traditionally, this is where I have to hand you your meat. All nice and on a slab."Haseo said as he put his hand on the light post. "But since your attacking me and your not the first asshole I've met whose trying to kill me for one reason or another..." Haseo said as he was done focusing. "TAKE THIS!" He called out ready to attack.

"TERROR OF DEATH!"

Once the Gear was involved Haseo's form once more changed as he took out his guns and fired upon Dohnaseek who quickly dodged the attack. As Dohnaseek avoided Hasro's attack he smirked summoning his spear of light.

"Impressive but not good enough!" Dohnaseek called out before throwing the spear as Haseo then switched it up as his guns were replaced with his scythe and he then used it to deflect the spear with a spin.

Haseo then charged in and took out his daggers as he then charged in torts Dohnaseek. The Fallen Angel then growled and fired off more spears of light only for Haseo to dodge and avoid them before jumping up and slashing down upon him. Dohnaseek deflected the attack only for Haseo to jump back and switch weapons again to a claymore whose edges were giving off energy.

Dohnaseek went wide eyed realizing the daggers were a fake out and was nearly hit by the claymore. Luckily he summoned a spear of light and blocked the attack but began to struggle to keep it at bay. "Now talk why are you killing off Sacred Gear users when, your orders were to observe them!?" Haseo demanded as he glared at Dohnaseek.

"Huh so you know about that." Dohnaseek said before pushing Haseo off him. "As far as I'm concerned Azazel was a fool so I just followed orders of another Grigori member and went from there." Dohnaseek said as Haseo knew what he meant.

"In other words your disobeying orders." Haseo said as the facial mark glowed a bit on his face.

"Yes but it can't be helped when this cease fire is getting us nowhere." Dohnaseek said as Haseo glared at him as then the Fallen Angel dashed at him.

Haseo brought up his claymore in time to block the straight thrust from Dohnaseek's spear; the two weapons created sparks from where they were connected. The two combatants pushed against one another for a moment before disengaging. What followed was a shower of sparks as the two engaged in a dance of blade and light as one either attacked or defended against the other. Slashing, hacking and thrusting, Haseo and Dohnaseek moved fluidly from one action to the next in their deadly dance.

"I must say, your skill with that sword is impressive, for one so young." The fallen complimented as he swung his spear at the teens head.

Haseo ducked under the swing before thrustinghis claymoreat his opponent, who parried the attack as he jumped back before attacking him again with his Daggers and landed a few small and fast blows. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Haseo said as he smirked a bit. "You know for s stray or rogue." Haseo said smirking as Dohnaseek.

Eventually, the fallen angel disengaged from the battle by taking to the air, giving himself plenty of space.

"Your skill in close range combat is remarkable. Now, let us see how you fair while you're defending from long range attacks." Dohnaseek spoke as he readied his spear for a throw, and throw he did. The light spear was sent screaming at the teen, who waited until it was close enough to batt it away with his twin blades.

"Yeah your two fallen angel friends did the same thing and trust me they didn't like it." Haseo said as he looked to Dohnaseek with his guns now summoned.

"Very well, try this then." This time, the fallen summoned two spears at once that floated in midair. A single gesture of his hand sent them flying. Haseo had to move as he blocked one while dodging the second while also returning fire. A second later, two more spears were flying, and he dodged and parried again. The next moment, it was three spears headed towards him. Leaping into the air, Haseo rotated his body to avoid the spears as they flew around him.

"Impressive moves, Terror of Death. Now trythis!" Dohnaseek threw his hands out and out of nowhere; over a hundred light spears appeared around him. Haseo's eyes widened a bit at the display as Dohnaseek smirked as he raised his hand and lowered it at the teen. The spears started to rain down on the hunter, who entered a stance that looked like he was preparing to stab.

Haseo then glared before switching to his twin daggers and began to deflect the spears as they came with an incredible display of speed. As he did this he slashed them away as he began to smile an almost sadistic grin like he was enjoying coming this close to death.

He kept this up as the spears continued to rain down, each stab deflecting a spear. It was so intense that the air began to spin around the space where the daggers cut through the air, even the blade itself looked like it was multiplying as the assault continued. The blades even began to glow hot from the friction, making it glow red. It was quite the sight to behold. Finally, the last spear flew into range and was deflected by one last strong slash, causing the weapon to fly back over end above Dohnaseeks head and through the air before embedding itself into a brick wall just behind Dohnaseek, who was staring at haseo in absolute awe.

"Is that all?" Haseo asked as he looked over to Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek laughed, the boy was proving to be most amusing. "Well, Terror of Death, you are indeed a worthy foe. Sadly, I must retire for the night, as I have other business to attend to." He said as he knew they were causing a scene here.

"What, you leaving already? Come on, the fight was just getting good." Haseo said as without Issei or an innocent bystander here he didn't have to hold back.

"Dont worry we will have our battle but it seems thay." Dohnaseek began only for a bullet to fly at his wing causing him to cry out as he glared at him.

"A going away present." Haseo rrsponded bea li re a red light flashed as they saw it.

He was about to attack again before a new voice was heard. "Could you not touch these kids?" Rias called as she looked down upon Dohnaseek restraining his possible attack as she had appeared from a red glow.

"That red hair… I'm quite familiar with it." The man said as he picked up his hat that Haseo no doubt ruined a bit. "Are you part of the Gremory family?" Dohnaseek asked as he looked to Rias.

"Well, yes I am. My name is Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure, Mr. Fallen Angel." Rias said, her form glowing in the moonlight. "I won't forgive you if you killed these kids." Rias warned as she glared upon Dohnaseek.

"Seriously, this one is actually your underling…?" the Fallen Angel asked as he glared at Haseo.

"Yes recently acquired as well and I'd rather you not do anything you'd regret." Dohnaseek said as Haseo glared at him.

"Well, next time don't leave your servant unattended. Someone like me, while out taking a walk may accidently hunt them down." The man said in a warning tone but also in a tone saying he was hoping they would do so to have payback on Haseo.

"Duly noted." Rias said with a smiled before flaring her power and giving the Fallen Angel a cold glare, "This city is under my jurisdiction. If you dare try and interfere again, don't blame me for taking more drastic measures!" Rias warned as she would not allow such acts to continue in her territory.

"The same goes to you, Next Head of the Gremory family." The man said as he then flew away. "My name is Dohnaseek. I pray that we never meet again. And I fo hope you know the power you now control." He saidbefore he flew off and vanished.

"Do..." Haseo began looking to Rias. "That was a fallen Angel... what is he doing here?" Haseo asked as he looked to Rias.

"Something I intend to find out." Rias said as she would not let this go unpunished.

(Scene Break the Next Evening)

Haseo arrived with Issei in the occult Research Club as they found everyone was already gathered here as Haseo sighed a bit while rubbing his eyes as well. "What's wrong?" Koneko asked as Haseo looked to the cat girl and sighed.

"Nothing just thinking about a few things is all." Haseo said as he then looked around and then saw Rias there.

"Well hopefully it wont be a bother for you because as of today I'd like to welcome you both officially into the Occult Research Club." Rias said as she looked to Haseo and Issei. "That is if you still wish to stay." Rias said as she looked to the duo as she knew she basically recruited them without their consent.

"Look I get it Issei wanted to die in the arms of a beautiful woman which was what dragged you to him but I wanted my best friend here to live so my wish met the need." Haseo said as she looked to Rias as Issei heard this. "But it doesn't change the fact that Issei ignored being that you made us devils without our consent, further more I knew you were observing us and should have acted sooner." Haseo said as he looked to Rias as she saw she was caught red handed.

"Bro come on." Issei said as he looked to Haseo in question.

"But! I'm in for now." Haseo said as he looked to the shocked Rias as Issei was also shocked. "I honestly don't plan on becoming a high class devil but you haven't attacked me or given me any other reason to be distrustful to you guys so I'll give you all a trial run for now." Haseo said as he looked to the group.

"Well then..." Rias began as Issei then spoke up.

"I'm with Haseo but I'm going to become a harem king!" Issei cheered as Haseo sighed and patted his friends shoulder for that.

"Good luck then now... what's our first order of business." Haseo said as he looked to Rias as she then cleared her throat.

"Well I plan to begin my investigation on why these Fallen Angels would attack you two and seeing as how Haseo has been fighting longer I was hoping you could shed some light on this." Rias said as she looked to Haseo who nodded.

"Not much to go on I know Azazel and he's a bit of a mad scientist with a deep interest in sacred gears... I really doubt he'd go out of his way to order a hit on me or any other sacred gear user. So I have reason to believe their may be a sort of splinter cell among the Fallen Angel being headed up by a Fallen of Azazel's lever." Haseo said as he wasn't done. "If anything this Fallen Angel may have distributed false orders to help with his schemes in all of this." Haseo explained as Rias nodded to this as she sat down.

"Ok thank you Haseo I may have more questions later but I think this should be a good start to begin my investigation." Rias said as she looked to Haseo and Issei. "For now though I want you two to get your feet into the water." Rias said as Issei looked with a grin on his face.

"Alright what will I be doing first." Issei smiled as he was ready to roll out.

"For now I need you two to pass out these flyers." Rias said as she stood up and gestured to the flyers in question that were in two stacks.

Haseo walked over to it and saw the symbol on it and recognized it. "I see so this is how you got us to summon you. Pretty basic too." Haseo said as Rias nodded to him.

"Will this be a problem?" Rias asked as right now she needed to get these two up to par.

"No... seems simple enough." Haseo said as he grabbed his stack and got ready.

"Well if he can do it so can I!" Issei called as Haseo then began to head out.

"I'll be back later once the flyers are all passed out." Haseo said calmly as he walked out no doubt to carry out the job.

"Remember you two these contracts are needed to be promoted!" Rias called out as Haseo simply waved his hand no doubt already informing Issei of this information.

"Well this is getting interesting." Akeno said with a smile as they saw the duo head out to pass out flyers.

(Later that same evening)

Issei was a bit over excitable about this so he had done this on his bike. Haseo did similar but more like a newspaper run on a bike as he didn't want to wake the neighborhood up with a motorcycle he was still getting developed. It didn't take Haseo long nor did it Issei as soon the two were able to return back to Old School Building in the club room as Haseo yawned a bit.

"Tired already?" Issei joked as Haseo shrugged.

"No... just seemed a bit boring then what I am used to." Haseo said as he and Issei entered.

"Oh good you two are back already." Rias greeted as Haseo nodded to her.

"Yeah we handed out the flyers like you asked so what is next on the agenda here." Haseo said as he wanted to get all of this moving along for his sake at least.

"Ok good then that means we can begin." Rias said as Haseo sighed as he looked to them and noticed a circle. "Akeno is the summoning circle ready?" Rias asked as she looked to Akeno who smiled.

"Whenever you are." Akeno replied as Haseo saw this as he and Issei approached the circle in question.

"Now then I'm sure Haseo is aware in some way but Devils make contracts with humans to help boost our standings. They summon us and in exchange for our services we are given a payment that both find agreeable." Rias explained as Haseo saw this and nodded.

"So it can be anything from money to even worldly items." Haseo said as Rias nodded to him.

"Exactly we Devils stopped taking souls as payment long ago but rare occasions and I mean very rare a soul may be the only acceptable payment for certain services and that's if the Devil agrees to carry the contract." Rias said as Issei nodded to her.

"Alright then lets get started!" Issei called out as he was ready for his contract.

"Ok then step right here then." Akeno said as she gestured Issei to step forward.

"Good luck." Haseo said as Issei walked over to the summoning circle ready to roll.

"God it buddy." Issei said as he stepped onto the circle.

"Ok then we got a bite so get ready Issei." Akeno said as she stepped aside to allow Issei the passage to the circle.

"Ok lets do this." He said as he was fully ready for this.

Soon the circle flashed as it glowed bright as Issei had his eyes shielded from the light of it. Once the circle died down Issei saw smoke and blurs for a minute before he figured this may be it. "Ok Devil here's what I want... I want you to open your eyes and look around." Haseo spoke as Issei then went wide eyed as he saw he was still in the club house.

"What the? Haseo!" Issei called out as Haseo shrugged a bit.

"Sorry I'm innocent here." Haseo said as Akeno saw this.

"Huh well what do you know it seems your not powerful enough to make the trip but the summoner did summon you." Akeno said as Koneko saw this as well.

"So we cant have a devil not answer the contract but we need you to get there somehow." Kiba said as Haseo then sighed a bit and patted Issei's shoulder.

"Get some good gluts in." Haseo said as Issei knew what this meant.

"I hate you." Issei said as he had to take his bike to the contract location to answer it.

"Well then while Issei is going to do his your next Haseo." Rias said as the Terror of Death nodded and stepped onto the circle.

"Now then here is another one so be ready Haseo." Akeno said as soon the circle activated and from the ORC perspective they were surprised to see he had vanished from sight through the portal.

"Huh stronger then he looks." Koneko said as she knew it was time to get to work.

(With Haseo)

Haseo appeared as he looked around and saw he was in a Dojo of sorts as this was ok for him as he looked around a bit. "Hey I'm the devil you summoned here so whoever summoned me I'm going to answer your request." Haseo said as soon a throat cleared.

"Down here." A female voice was heard as Haseo saw a midget girl standing there with large pig tails dressed in a training Gi.

"Well... not what I was exepcting." Haseo said as the girl saw this.

"Neither are you, I was hoping for Koneko but guess I got a new guy." The girl said as she then sighed a bit.

"Ok so what do you need?" Haseo asked as he looked to the girl.

"Well I was hoping to get some training in but since your not Koneko I'm going to need you to do something else." She said as Haseo saw this and sighed.

'Why do I get the feeling this will be like one of Issei's porno's?' Haseo wandered before he caught a stick thrown at him revealing it to be a mop.

"My classes ended today as with my students leaving for the day problem is they didn't clean up after themselves so I was hoping you'd be willing to help me get this place cleaned up." The girl said as Haseo looked to her seeing she was in fact a midget.

"Ok before we do that lets talk payment what you willing to give me for this help?" Haseo asked as the girl sighed and then smirked.

"Despite being a new guy you know to ask payment first before getting to work. Ok how about this." She said taking out some books with combat forms inside. "I'll give you some books on Rengeki which is a school of combat here in exchange for you helping me clean this place up." The girl said as Haseo looked to it before nodding to her.

"You have a deal." Haseo said as the girl nodded and in turn the two began to clean up the dojo as luckily Haseo had to clean up the classrooms when his idiot friends played hooky for it leaving him to do the work alone.

Haseo of course immediately got to work as he swept and mopped up the place and even went about cleaning the place up with the midget girl helping him. He clearly saw she had some cleavage so it narrowed out on her being a toddler which was strange and at times gross. Then he figured it wasn't his business how old she was as he saw if she was old enough to run this place then she was clearly old enough for some adult activities. Haseo honestly didn't care as he just kept at it.

About a good hour later they were done as the girl sighed a smiled to this. "Ok then we're done here." She said as Haseo nodded to her.

"Ok then. I'll take these books then." Haseo said as he took the books on Rengeki as the girl nodded.

"Sure and stop by once in a while the punks I work with don't know a chop from a punch." She said as Haseo saw this and shrugged.

"I might just do that." Haseo said as he then took his leave through the front door now that the contract was complete.

(Later down the street Haseo)

Haseo as reading up on the Rengeki as he noticed a lot of these skills seem to rely on a small bit of magic to utilize as he saw this. As Haseo walked he became suspicious of it as he looked back to the midget girls dojo wondering how she got her hands on something like this. Sure she summons Devils but this doesn't explain anything for him.

"What would a Dojo have need for this Rengeki stuff if no one can properly utilize it?" Haseo asked as he looked to the book wondering how it even got there to begin with. "Supernatural just when I think I have you all figured out you throw me a curve ball." Haseo said as he looked back to the house before continuing his trek back the Clubhouse while he continued reading the book.

(Later ORC Clubhouse)

Haseo walked in as Kiba saw Haseo was here as he noticed he was late. "Haseo your back but your late did you get the contract?" Kiba asked as Haseo showed the Rengeki book.

"Yes I did and I call dibs." Haseo said as he sat back down to continue his reading.

"Your first successful contract well done Haseo." Rias said as both Haseo and Issei saw Rias walk out of the shower in nothing but a towel as the two saw this. "Now then I just have one more job for you to do today see it seems Koneko is double booked with two summon requests take one of them and get some practice." Rias said as she looked to the two boys.

"All yours Issei." Haseo said as he got up again. "Besides I need to head home got homework and the like." Haseo said as he needed to head home now.

"Good." Issei said as he was jealous of Haseo. Not only can he make the jump but he also has a super awesome Epitaph Gear and he doesn't even care about becoming a High Class Devil.

"Issei see you tomorrow." Haseo said patting his friends shoulder as he decided to give Issei this one for tonight.

"Yeah see you man." Issei said as he knew Haseo meant well a lot but how can this guy just shrug off a possible Harem and still call himself a man.

(Scene Break that Night with Haseo)

As Haseo walked about he had decided to take the long way home as he had saw Issei ride off on his bike not to long ago to get his contract as Haseo wondered when Azazel would respond to his message. After all no doubt once Azazel is made aware of the splinter group among his faction he'll move his ass to press down on it and remove it.

As Haseo walked about though he was soon met with Issei who was walking back to the Clubhouse as Issei saw Haseo walking by as the two met. "Oh hey Haseo!" Issei called out as he looked to Haseo.

"Hey Issei." Haseo said as the two met at the crosswalk.

"So what are you doing out here did Rias send you for me?" Issei asked as he looked to this as Haseo sighed a bit.

"No finished with my contracts for the day so I was heading home you heading back to the Research Club?" Haseo asked as he looked to Issei.

"Yeah but I um..." Issei said as Haseo sighed and rubbed his eyes to this.

"Jeez please don't tell me I have to carry your weight here." Haseo said as Issei glared at him on this.

"Hey don't be rude Haseo." Issei growled as Haseo the sighed in response.

"Well whatever I'm heading home anyway and you should probably hurry on up." Haseo said as Haseo glared but submitted to defeat anyway.

"Fine." Issei said as he then glared at Haseo. "But if you don't want to be a Harem King then I'll be a Harem King for the both of us!" Issei called out as he then left leaving Haseo alone who then sighed.

"What am I going to do with that idiot?" Haseo asked as sometimes he wonders why he's even friends with the perverted trio.

As Haseo walked about though he soon felt an energy go through the air as he looked around a bit before sighing and turning around and in turn saw a woman in a revealing dress that made her look like a hook or even an exhibitionist as her coat looked to me for that sort of thing seeing as it showed off a fare amount of cleavage of her shapely breasts.

"Can I help you?" Haseo asked as he glared at the woman in question.

"So here he is the infamous Terror of Death." She asked as she looked to Haseo as he saw no one else here.

"Well its what people seem to call me these days so yeah that me." Haseo said as he looked to the woman in question. "Who wants to know?" Haseo asked as he glared at the woman in question sensing the supernatural energy she had around her.

"Kalawarner of the Fallen Angel faction and I'm here to clean up Raynare and Milltelt mess with you." Kalawarner said as Haseo glared at her as he knew this time he can fight without worrying over Issei or some other civilian.

"Well your friends got lucky last time you wont." Haseo said as he glared at Kalawarner as he got ready for battle.

"So smug and arrogant but for how long!" Kalawarner roared out as she then summoned her Light Spear and charged forth as Haseo acted quickly.

Haseo jumped away as he was int he air for a moment before he felt the current for when battles like this commenced.

"TERROR OF DEATH!"

With that cry Haseo's form changed to his Terror of Death form as the small back tail of cloth his armor came with fluttered a bit as he landed on his feet and drew his chainsaw claymore weapon out. He swung it about before glaring at Kalawarner who glared back at him.

"Lets have fun!" Haseo called out as he charged at Kalawarner as Kalawarner roared out with her own attack as the two then met blades as Haseo swung and slashed against Kalawarner who did the same as he was with attacks.

Blade met spear as the two struggled as against each other. But then Haseo smirked as the chainsaw part of his claymore grinded the spear of light to shards ad Kalawarner was caught off guard.

She then flew back as she threw more spears of light at Hasro. But Haseo was ready as he pulled out his twin pistols and began firing at Kalawarner who dodged it as best she could. The Fallen Angel cursed as she then flew upward and fired off more spears of light as Haseo then switched to his duel swords as he had an idea.

Haseo then ran up a wall and jumped off as Kalawarner fired another attack. "RENGEKI!" Haseo began as he deflected the spear by catching it snd forcing it away with his swords. "SPARROW COUNTER!" Haseo roared out as he attacked with his skill as Kalawarner was caught off guard as her clothing was shredded from the attack.

Haseo wasn't done as he then switched to a new weapon as it was a long sword but then it flipped out like a whip and grabbed Kalawarmer before he slammed her to the wall. Haseo wasn't done as he then switched to his long swords and pinned Kalawarner to the wall as he glared at her.

"Talk who ordered you all to attack and kill both Issei and I!?" Haseo yelled as he glared at her interrogating her.

"As if I'm a out to tell you!" She yelled only for Haseo to summon his Chainsaw Ckawmore and hold it to her neck as the nude Fallen Angel was wide eyed as she felt fear.

"Now!" Haseo demanded as he glared at Kalawarner.

"It... it was lord Azazel!" Kalawarner confessed oy for Hasro to slap her as she cried out in shock.

"Bullshit I so happen to know Azazel and he'd never order a Sacred Gear User to be killed he'd only have them observed so who gave the orders!" Haseo demanded as Kalawarner saw a phantom image appear behind Haseo one with three glowing red eyes. This image this shadow of death filled her with true terror and fear as the visage glared at her inspiring fear from her.

"I'm telling you it was Azazel his messenger went out and informed us of his orders!" Kalawarner yelled as Haseo looked to them.

"But who was the messenger and who told you if him!" Haseo yelled as he glared at Kalawarner who was getting afraid big time.

"Dohnaseek! He told us about the messenger and told us Azazel's orders!" Kalawarner cried out her confession as Haseo saw this.

"Anything else?" Haseo asked as Kalawarner gulped a bit.

"Another Sacred Gear User was acquired and is due to arrive soon! Reports suggest she may also be an Epitaph Gear user as well! Raynare wants to take her Sacred Gear but she's holding off worried that if she possesses an Epitaph Gear it may react violently to the ritual!" Kakawarner yelled as Haseo looked to her and needed more.

"AND!?" He demanded as Kalawarner gulped at this.

"I... I watch BDSM porn and getting really wet and real turned on right now!" She added as Haseo then let her go as he walked away getting everything he needed.

"Beat it." Haseo said as he looked away. "Clearly your a pawn in all of this so be careful who you trust." Haseo said as Kalawarner was shocked at this.

"Wait your letting me go?!" Shecasked in shock covering her breasts and dripping folds.

"Yeah dont make me regret it." Haseo said as Kalawarner wasn't going to waste this miracle as she quickly flew off. As she flew away Haseo kept walking as he looked at his hand before clenching it.

"Ok now we have an informant and proof if a splinter cell hidden among the Grigori ranks." Haseo said as he then began to head home. "Plus another Epitaph User is arriving I wonder who she us or if she's ever aware if her Epitaph." Haseo said as the rarity of Epitaph Gears is a huge thing further more the fact that Azazel's theory on them suggests the more Epitalhs gather in one area the stronger resonants they make calling to the others as well as powerful opponents. "I need some sleep." Haseo said he headed home for the evening.

(Scene break the next morning)

Issei and Haseo were walking to school as Haseo yawned a bit while walking. "You ok Haseo?" Issei asked as he and Haseo walked.

"Yeah just had a bit of a night." Haseo said as he walked with his friend.

"Really? I got a lecture from Rias about the contract and more so been hearing you got attacked and got lectured for leaving you alone." Issei said as Haseo sighed a bit and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll explain everything at the clubhouse but until then please wait." Haseo said as he had enough to deal with these passed few days. Haseo then went wide eyed as he felt his body pulse as well as a resonance of sorts as soon he heard a yelp with someone falling as the two looked and saw a pair of panties that Issei smiled lustfully.

"Oh I fell down again I'm such a klutz." The girl said as she was dressed as a nun which didn't hide her panties as she was on the ground. This girl had blond hair and green eyes. As the girl was in a sitting position her suitcase was nearby with her cloths spilling out of it as Issei had one question.

"Wow who is that?" Haseo asked as he saw the nun but Haseo had different thoughts.

"An Epitaph?" Haseo asked as he saw the girl in question wondering if she had an Epitaph Gear.

(TBC)

ESKK: well you all made it so yay. Anyway dorry if its short or rushed no computer still. Anyway before leaving please review and till next time ja-ne.


End file.
